My Little Dragon
The dragonets discover a mysterious passway in the rainforest. Where it leads may surprise them... Chapter 1: The Secret Glory sat on top of her throne, her scales a vivid forest green. Not in hiding, but displeasure and boredom. It had only been 2 months since the war ended, and while the constant threats from the Nightwings kept her awake day and night, nothing very exciting happened in the rainforest. A pale acid green crawled through her scales. Glory had not slept in days, fearful and often upset. Being queen was harder than she thought. Glory snorted and Silver, who was on her back, seemed surprised. Maybe a walk would help her feel better. Glory took flight into the jungle, weaving through the shrubs, trees and bushes. If something serious happened, she could always fly back, she wasn't too far. As she walked around the trees, she felt the sun flow in her scales through the breaks in the tall jungle trees. It always felt good, even when she wasn't feeling as good. As she turned around a gnarled old tree, worn by the ages and covered in dry vines, she saw various carved rocks, in the shape of a small stone dragon holding what appeared to be a ruby horse in it's talons. Glory looked at the statue and reached out to grab the ruby horse, and when she removed it, something happened. The stone dragon's mouth opened impossibly wide, and Glory was frozen in fear and surprise. In the stone dragon's mouth, which was now big enough for a fully-grown dragon to fir inside, there was a bright light. Too shiny and colorful, even for the rainforest. Glory backed away, her ruffs flaring without her even noticing, flashes of a purplish orange bursting through her body. Glory was startled and confused at how this portal could have opened up out of nowhere, and quickly flew back to her house in the trees. There was only one dragon she could think about that probably knew about this. Only one dragon really smart enough. Starflight. Glory made a letter and gave it to a Rainwing "guard" around the palace. Or at least as much of a guard a Rainwing could be. The Rainwing disguised his coat the same color as the night sky, and headed off into the night. Chapter 1: Tsunami Wave Starflight, Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, and Glory arrived at the statue, and Starflight leaned in, feeling around. Tsunami stood back and rolled her eyes. " Starflight, you've been touching that thing for half an hour. Let's all just go home and..." Tsunami said before Starflight leaned and broke a tooth off of the dragon, and tumbled down into the mouth. Sunny looked in, her eyes growing wide. Starflight was gone! " Guys, Starflight is gone!" She said, looking even deeper in, trying to make sense of the swirling portal inside the mouth. Tsunami smiled. " Then we'll have to go find him!" She said. An adventure, perfect! Glory was a bit hesitant. " But what about the Rainwings? They need me." She said as Tsunami grabbed her and Sunny. Tsunami snorted. " We aren't going to be gone THAT long." She said, walking into the portal. The green and blue portal enveloped them into a swirl vortex underground. Instantly, some force pushed them apart, each spinning away. Tsunami felt like she was going to barf as they spun around and around. A soft feeling came over her body as the bright greens and blues melded into purples and reds. She saw that Clay had followed them, but he too was flying a separt way. Tsunami flapped her wings quickly, trying to regain balance, but something didn't feel right. She could barely move them, feather and fur spinning around her. Then, the spinning went black, and Tsunami couldn't help but fall asleep. Tsunami woke up on soft, short grass, with a sun too bright and a sky too blue. She tried to grip the ground to help herself up, but couldn't feel her talons. " What?" She said, a hint of surprise and aggression in her voice. She looked at her talons to see sapphire blue hooves where her talons should be, and light fine fur all over her body. She had a messy mane and a tail that looked almost normal for a dragon, if it didn't have a tuft of fur on the end. " UNIVERSE, IS THIS A JOKE!?" She yelled to the sky, expanding her wings, which looked like a combination between feathered wings and her normal ones. A pony. She was some freaky pony, living in some bright world now. A pony looked at her in confusion. The pony had some odd-looking carrot on it's flank, and was bright orange. Great, techi-coloured ponies. The universe was definitely playing a joke on her. " Um... are you ok?" Said the pony. Tsunami started sweating. " Yes... I am." She said, moving some messy hair out of her face. " Say, I haven't seen you around ponyville before. What's your name? I'm Carrot Top" Said the pony-thing. " Tsunami!..." Said Tsunami, the pony still looking at her weirdly. " Um.. Last name?" The pony said, brushing her hoof against the ground. Last name? Did these ponies have two word names? Well, don't want to be noticed... " Wave. Tsunami Wave." She said, backing off before using her weird wings to fly away. This was going to be one weird rescue mission. Chapter 2: Star Flight Starflight woke up inside a library. Oh course, he couldn't see it, as he got up with a grunt. His body ached all over. He got up and felt the wooden floors, and started to panic when he couldn't feel his talons. Good, first his eyes and now his talons. " Hello?" He said, fear settling in his mind. " where am I? Help!" Starflight heard a noise, mumble and the sound of footsteps, coming closer. " Sunny, is that you? Clay? Any dragon?" He said. He heard a gasp and a voice like that of a young dragonet say: " W-what is that!? I need to tell Twilight!" The voice said, and starflight heard the skittering of claws on the floor. Starflight flicked his tail, which he was happy to find was the same as always, if a bit fluffy on the end. Starflight still had some scales, but the rest of his body was covered in... fur. Soft fur. It felt too weird. What was going on!? He heard the sound of hooves, like the live prey they used to bring in, and prepared to run. Whatever the creature was, it was probably this " Twilight" creature the dragonet was talking about. " Don't come any closer!" Said Starflight. " Or... I'll breathe fire!". Twilight Sparkle stared in confusion at the beast that had appeared in her library. It had fangs, a long dragon-like tail and a scaled underbelly, but it appeared mostly pony. " I don't want to fight." Said the creature that Starflight assumed to be "Twilight". " My name is Twilight Sparkle. I mean no harm, just.. tell me why you're here?!" Said Twilight, backing away as Starflight let out a hiss that sounded vaguely draconic. " First I want to know where I am!? I'm blind, can't you see!" Said Starflight, still panicking despite Twilight's statements. "You're in Ponyville, Equestria, right here in my house." Said Twilight. The two ponies were obviously scared by the presence of each other, both backing away slowly. Spike, on the other hand, just stood there, trying to absorb it all. " Ponyville?! What in the three moons is that? And ponies!? What? Ok, calm down Star..." Said Starflight. " There's only one moon..." Said twilight Sparkle, looking oddly at Starflight. " Anyways, yes, ponies. You should know, after all, you are one too, right?" starflight's ears lifted. " I'm a pony!? That explains a bit about THESE!" He said, sticking out his hoof. " Where I come from, I'm a Nightwing. A giant black dragon, not... a pony." He said, realizing how weird this all seemed. One minute in a rift, another, in a pony-filled village. " Twilight, remember when.." Began Spike, leaning in. Twilight nodded. " Did you come here from a mirror or magical portal of some sorts?" Said Twilight, remembering the mirror that lead her to the human world. Starflight was surprised. " Yes, there was a statue and a portal in my home, Pyrrhia. I fell and... well, now here I am." Starflight snorted. Twilight Sparkle had a grin on her face, and a quill levitating by her side. " Tell me more!" Far, far away, a giant black pony with burns all over opened a single, scarred eye, his only good eye left, if a bit blurry. Melted fur, broken teeth and a slight limp in his step. Morrowseer gazed at this... different pony-body before him, and flew off, intent of vengeance. Chapter 3: Sunny Days Sunny opened her eyes to a very different world. Bright sunlight shone across the sky, and bright green grass was beneath her talons. Except there weren't talons. Bright golden hooves and lighter gold braided hair falling down her right shoulder. She was a horse. Or maybe not even a horse. Something a bit smaller. " Whoa!" Said Sunny. Not in a bad way of course. She still appeared to have her wings, so it was pretty good still. Sunny took a look around where she was. She didn't really want to be a pony longer than she needed to. She was standing on a grassy field, next to a cottage with the sweetest little animals nesting by. It was almost like a dream, this world. Sunny decided she could stay here a little longer, after all, Starflight probably wasn't in any danger in this dreamlike world. Just then, as Sunny started walked through the vast gardens, a pale yellow little horse, just a bit taller than Sunny, stepped out. The Pegasus had aqua eyes and a long pink mane. Upon seeing her, the Pegasus dashed up a tree. " Oh no, another one!" The pony muttered to herself. Sunny felt confused. Why was the pony hiding from her? She didn't even do anything. Sunny looked mostly pony, so she had no idea why the Pegasus was scared. " Why are you scared?" Said Sunny, looking up, her green eyes catching a glimpse of all the birds and squirrels flocking to the scared pony. " W-well t-t-there was one p-pony here earlier, w-with those s-same wings and t-tail and t-they ate.." The Pegasus couldn't contuine as she put her head in her hooves and cried. Sunny looked around and saw a dead, half-eaten squirrel. That could have been Clay! Sunny set off to find where the trail of blood lead, leaving the Pegasus shuddering up the tall tree. The blood led to a bush, and in it, she found herself face-to-face with a stallion with an inky black pony with harsh burns all over his body. " Morrowseer!" Said Sunny, baring the very tiny fangs she had. Morrowseer smiled. " I haven't seen such easy prey in years! These creatures simply flock to pon- Oh. You. You pathetic half-Sandwing freak." Said Morrowseer, his yellow eyes harsh. " I'm not a freak! I'm a hybrid!" Said Sunny, offended by the statement. Morrowseer kicked Sunny away. " I'm here to get my revenger. And if you want to get in my way, go tell your friend Starflight, because I have already made my pacts. I'm certain you won't make it to him in time." Said Morrowseer, walking away, out of the bush, before taking flight. Sunny held her stomach. It seemed like the first sunny day in this beautiful land was coming to an end. If only she could find Clay, Starflight or any of her friends wherever they were now. Chapter 4: Clay Shaper Clay opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was a green flash in the swirling vortex, and the feeling of wood beneath his talons. Opening his eyes, he found himself inside a place with a sweet smell. Clay took a look around and sniffed the air. The smell of something sweet, like that weird sap from the trees. Clay, not even minding the lack of feeling in his "talons", walked up to a brown, see-through ledge. A pink object in a cup layered with colorful decorations. As Clay put his talons against the glass, he noticed they weren't talons at all, but blunt hooves. Like a deer or cow, or one of those hornless small deer Starflight called 'ponies'. His wings still felt webbed, but a warmness was near the base. His hair was spiky and an amber-brown color, with a streak of red running down the middle. He knew this by a fluffy bit that was attached to his tail. He also had a curious mark on his flank, two interlocking draconic wings that seemed to be guarding something. As Clay was trying to figure out what exactly he was, a perky pink pony holding a tray of cupcakes on her nose, which Clay had no idea how she kept it balanced. A yellow and orange pony who was even taller than Clay himself, but a bit thinner and less muscular, walked in, dragging a big cake. A blue and pink pony with a slightly rounder build helped him push it along. The pink pony placed the cupcakes into the see-through slope, while the two ponies put the cake on top of the slope. " Is your name... Uh.. Icy Drop? I had your ice-cream cake ready." Said the tall, lanky hornless-deer thing. Clay leaned in and looked at it. " I don't think so, but it looks delicious." Said Clay. The pink pony took a look at him and gasped. " I haven't seen you around, are you new!?" She said, instantly appearing behind him. Both of Clay's ears pricked up suddenly. Did this pony-creature teleport!? " I'm Icy Drop." Said a white pony with an icy mane. Clay was reminded of Fjord, the Icewing he had to kill, with his icy blue colors. The stallion picked up his cake and left, while Clay stood there, thinking about Fjord while trying to keep a smile on his face. It was a painful thought, but Clay pushed it from his mind, only to hear the talking of the pink pony going on and on... " Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Is your name Muddy Waters? Ooo, how about Chocolate Swirl!? Wow, these wings look weird.. Hey, is something wrong?" Said the pink pony. The short blue and pink pony nervously pulled the pink pony back a bit. " I'm sorry, are you alright?" The blue pony said. Clay nodded and started to go out the door, when a pony that looked a bit like a dragon stepped in. Her sapphire blue fur and lighter blue eyes. She had a fish-bone mark on her flank and by the way she walked, Clay could already tell who it was. " Tsunami?" Said Clay, walking up to her, although he was a little unsteady on these hooves. Tsunami let out a sigh of relief. " I've finally found some..." Tsunami paused as she was about to say dragon. These were obviously not dragons, but... ponies. " Pony." Finished Tsunami. This was a valuable mission she couldn't fail. Stealth was the current objective. " Are you two in love-" Said Pinkie Pie before both Mr. and Ms. Cake pushed Pinkie under the slope-counter. Tsunami gave a angry look to the pink pony through the glass. " No, he's my brother." Said Tsunami. And to be honest, both of them, Clay and Tsunami, preferred pretending they were a big family. Tsunami looked to Clay and smiled. " I found out where Starflight is, you want to come?" Clay smiled back, a wholesome, kind smile. " Sure, then we can go home, right?" Tsunami, as they exited the building, looked down to the ground. " Is anything wrong?" Asked Clay, concerned for his friends. " Clay, Glory is nowhere to be found." Chapter 5: Glory Legacy Glory woke up, and found her talons very cold. And immobile. A crisp, dead black color stained her entire body, and Glory hissed in disgust as she looked at hoof-things her talons had become. Several large holes were burrowed through her legs and a cloth-like mane that slid down her neck. Her wings were much like the tiny bugs that buzzed around the rainforest. Instead of two flowing horns, she could only feel one rigid sharp one as she moved the hoof across her head. What in the three moons was she? " Get up! Stop sleeping on the job!" Said another creature that looked almost identical to her.. current state, except it was wearing weird armor. Much unlike all the armored guards Glory had seen before, he didn't appear to be wearing iron or chain armor. It was like a shell covering his body. The creature grabbed her, trying to pick her up, and his front hoof was clearly ready to strike her. Glory ducked under the blow, snatching her hoof back, and kicked the creature. He was clearly stunned by the hit, although the armor prevented any damage to his body. Glory felt her cold talons smack the stone ground hard as she turned around to run. This place was frankly quite scary. If only Tsunami, or Clay, or even somedragon as scared as Starflight was there, Glory would feel much better. But this entire place she was in was like a maze, tunnels and green sticky cocoons all over the place. Glory flew into a crowd of similar-looking pony-creatures. It was weird how similar they all looked. Only minor differences from one to another, such as a longer mane, being a bit taller, or different holes. It would be hard to find her in here. Just then, Glory noticed that instead of the normal tail they all had, her resembled her own tail, with a bit of hole-filled fluff on the end, but still a dragon tail. She would have to contuine running. Glory expanded her wings, hoping even with all the little holes in them, she could still fly with them. A hum started as she lifted off, catching a glimpse of the angry guard before flying off. She landed next to a door made of stone, tiny gem engraved depicting a horn long and crooked. Glory could hear voices from the other side, and to her surprise, one of them sounded like Morrowseer. In fact, she swore Morrowseer was on the other side. How was he still alive? " Yes, after my kingdom exploded, I just barely escaped death. A piece of the falling debris let me free to the sea. The pain was so bad, I wanted to die on the spot. But now I feel a sense of revenge. My people should be free from Rainwing rule. After all, how can a Rainwing lead a tribe with completely different ideals?" Said Morrowseer. Glory restrained herself from letting out a growl. "And I need you to help me." " This new land you talk of is interesting, but what is in this deal for us?" Said a hollow, echoing voice. It was a female voice, but not even remotely dragon. The sound of mandibles clicking was rather silent under her breath, but it was a tiny bit unnerving. " This land has even more love for you to devour, and I shall bring over my supporters to fight alongside you once the dragonets are dead." Said Morrowseer. Although Glory couldn't see it, a fanged smile spread across the Nightwing-turned-ponies face. " And you say that these "dragonets" are trapped in this world? In ponyville?! Hah, it should be snitch taking out Ponyville. We'll be in and out before they knew what hit them. By the time the princesses arrive, we will be gone, with the dragonets, dead." Said the creature. Glory heard the door rumbled. She wished she had her camoflauge, imagining the cavern wall and herself, invisible against it. Just then, a feeling like she was washed over by water came through, a green wave of fire passing by, as she turned the exact color of the wall. Morrowseer and the creature, who was like the others, but with longer hair and much, much taller, with a crooked horn like on the door pasted by. The changeling guard came up to her. How could he see her if Morrowseer couldn't?! Just then, Glory realized he was sniffing the air intently as he grabbed Glory's talons. " Stop spying on the queen you lout! 30 hits for you!" He said. A hoof hit her in the face, and she fell down, losing her disguise. It hurt much, much more than any other punch ever did. Glory looking at her stupid, scales fur and another strike hit her. Pain surged and Glory tried to fight back, only to discover that the other creatures wee holding her down. 16 more strikes left.... 9.... 3...1... Glory let out a final hiss as the final blow hit her head. Pain burst through her body, and she wanted to scream and kick, but her muscles felt weak and wobbly, the adrenaline wearing off from the first attack. " Now get up and get ready, or you'll be held down again, and it'll be 45 strikes." Said the guard. " We are invading." Chapter 6: Morrow Seer Morrowseer smiled as he and the changeling queen shook talons... er... hooves. The ebony horde flying away turned all shades of the rainbow, sickingly cute like the rest of this place. He figured the tiny dumb Sandwing would like it here. it was in Morrowseer's best interests that they remain undetected, so they can easily kill and slip through the portal. That way, the Rainwing wouldn't summon up this universe's queen, Celestia to help their enslavement plans. Morrowseer hissed as he realized his entire tribe could be dead by now. He had been gone so long, so lost in that mess of a jungle. Had weeks passed? Months? YEARS? Chrysalis, the said changeling queen, looked over. " Are you ok?" She said. " I can help you with anything." She said with a sly smile. Morrowseer let back a snarl. The changelings were so hard to work with, they always seemed like they were trying to cheat you out of something. And the longer Morrowseer stayed there, the less he honestly cared about his home. It was only through these frequent reminders to himself he remembered Pyrrhia at all. The queen let out a little snicker to herself. " I guess you do have a brain in that head of yours." She said. " You aren't very fun though. Not much love in there. Or at least love not tied to your kingdom or this Blister-thing." Morrowseer blushed slightly, before letting a snort which sounded oddly dragon-like for a pony and closing his eyes. " Anyways, I'll be seeing you in Ponyville. And I'll have the dragonets right there." Said Chrysalis. Glory felt a nudge from the creature next to her, that had suddenly, like Glory did earlier in the cave, changed his colour. But it wasn't just his color. He seemed to be missing, or rather hiding his horn entirely. His mane also looked not like a hole-filled mess, but a short spiky mane. " Why aren't you changing!? You're going to get us spotted!" He said, his voice changed too. " Wait.. um... ok." Said Glory, unsure of what to say, although she did notice her voice had a slight reverb to it, which is probably why he disguised his voice. This had to be like color changing. Just think. Hard. A green flame shot up Glory's body as she thought of herself, a dragon. Obviously, such a disguise was too much to request of this pony vessel, turning her into a pony-like version of herself, which seemed to be enough for the other creature. Glory at a town in the far distance. This place was more colorful than the Rainwing Kingdom! The changelings ducked into the thick brambles of the tangled forest near the town. Some of them changed to have their horns back and no wings, while others just got rid of their wings. Glory kind of liked her wings, and decided to keep them. Just then, Glory spotted a pony that looked a lot like Clay, calling out for her. Glory's ears pricked in interest. " Clay?" She said. Her usual grumpiness wasn't quite there today, as she was just yearning to be with her friends an out of this techni-colour madness. Glory jumped out, leading a the changeling to try and grasp what was going on. An insect chitter began in the changeling's throat as a green goop spat out and covered Glory's legs. Clay looked up and smiled, not noticing the fast-hardening solution on the bottom of her hooves. " Starflight, Sunny, Tsunami, I found her!" He said happily. His expression quickly turned from happiness and relief to distress though. Why was Glory tugging at the ground? What was that substance he swore he saw spit out of the forest. Starflight flew over, and with him was a purple unicorn. " Are these the rest of your friends who crossed o- Oh dear!" Said Twilight Sparkle, dashing quickly up to Glory. " That's changeling venom! If we can't get her out of there soon, she'll be immobilized!" Starflight bit his lower lip. Clay seemed slightly confused as to what changelings were, but didn't care as he tried to push away the venom. Sunny and Tsunami dug out Glory's front legs while clay simply smashed the goop around her back legs. Twilight Sparkle's horn shimmered slightly, then glowed brighter and brighter. The unicorn had a worried look on her face. " What's wrong?" Asked Starflight. " There are more changelings nearby. A lot more." Chapter 7: Queen Chrysalis A black-shelled changeling leapt out of the forest. Then another, and another. Well, they didn't look like changelings, but their green magic, their foul odor, their fanged grins and their numbers gave them away. One of them picked up Clay with it's magic and tossed him backwards. Glory turned around and backed away to her friends. The changelings began to close in, the group getting smaller and smaller as the changelings opened their fangs to attack, changing into their real form. Hideous insect-horse creatures, legs and manes filled with holes. Twilight Sparkle fired a blast at some, knocking them away, the swarm seemed endless. Starflight closed his maw, letting heat build up inside, like rage. A gust of fire caught some of the changelings, singeing their shells and burning their manes. Clay ran back over, knocking some of them away, while Glory kicking one with her hooves. Sunny instinctively lashed her tail at one, annoying it, but not doing much. Then she saw what positions her friends were in. Far apart now, easy to pick off, one by one. Starflight was first, his legs coated in venom. " We have to stay together!" Said Sunny, as the changlings began covering her own legs in the venom. The group tried to get together, only to find their legs were caught. A sick, twisted laugh came from the trees as a very tall and thin changeling came out. Her eyes, unlike the others, weren't glowing blanks, but cat-like and her horn was long and crooked. Every step she took seemed to wither the grass below her, although it was probably just the fear the group felt. Twilight Sparkles eyes narrowed, a look of anger. " Queen Chrysalis, why are you here in Ponyville?" She said, trying to charge up a blast of magic, only to find her horn covered. " You know her?" Choked Starflight, before his mouth was covered with venom. " She tried to steal my brother's love by disguising her-" Began Twilight before the cocoon engulfed her mouth. By this time, only Glory and Clay were left with their head out, but the venom crept up slowly. Like a cat playing with her food, Chrysalis wanted to stir up some drama before Morrowseer came. It would make waiting a bit more fun, and although not as delicious as love, hate was filling. " You know you've had a mole in you all along. A betrayer led us here. This "Glory" as you call her, is a clever disguise, but northing more." Said Chrysalis, zapping Glory and forcing her back into her changeling form. As Glory's eyes opened again, spots danced in her vision, growls and hisses she could hear directed towards. " I would NEVER-mmmmhgsg!?" Began Glory. Clay shrunk down into the cocoon. Where was Glory, if this was just a changeling?! Why was this... traitor here?! Morrowseer flew down, and upon seeing this, he felt like he wanted to close this eyes. The look on the sealed dragon-ponies faces were ones of pure terror, just like his people when the explosion happened. Seeing them so vunerable, he almost didn't want to end them. Queen Chrysalis smiled, walked over to Morrowseer. " My end of the bargain is upheld. You may now kill the dragonets easily." Said Chrysalis. Morrowseer walked towards them, flames forming in his throat like deep pits. Killing dragonets? If he did that, what kind of monster would he be? B-but it must be don- No. He couldn't do it. The looks, they reminded him of the dragons disappearing into the lava, helpless. " Tell us and kill them, or I'll have to do something you won't like." Said Chrysalis, a snarl on her face. " Kill me?" Said Morrowseer, turning around. " No, something much worse. When your heart has no more love, it will be easy to find what we seek. Love." Said Chrysalis, green flames running up her body. Morrowseer almost shed a tear when he saw what she disguised herself as. Chapter 8: Dead Heart An ivory pony, with black diamonds down her side stood in front of Morrowseer. " You bloody monster." Muttered Morrowseer. " She's dead, do think that will fool me!?" Yet, in his heart, he wishes the creature in front of him was her. The illusion looked like Blister, so much so he could barely tell the difference. Even the scent of the dry desert was blowing through the illusion. Chrysalis frowned. " Not impressed?" Said the changeling queen. Morrowseer could barely resist hitting her face with his hoof. " You aren't very fun to play with. I was going to play with my food for a while, but you're just making things hard. Oh well." She said, revealing her horn, they slowly changing the rest of her body back to the charred hole-ridden mess of a creature she was. It was a terrifying change, going from something so familiar to what he knew he had seen before, but yet still felt alien. A green glow started in her horn, and Morrowseer quickly took flight as green ray shot past him. A roaring flame began deep in his throat, yet he knew that as long as he was a "pony", he wouldn't be able to shoot it even five feet. But there was someone else who could. He's seen a changeling do it before, with their horns. Morrowseer quickly kicked the purple unicorn out of the hardened shell of ooze. Twilight Sparkle gasped for breath, and struggled to get to her hooves. They felt weak and wobbly like jelly. It felt almost as if all the magic had been sucked right out of her and into the vile shell. But the magic recharged quickly as she stepped back onto her feet. Chrysalis growled. " You let her go?" She said, charging up another ray. Morrowseer got ready to fly again when a magical shield smacked his muzzle. " Nothing is coming in, nothing is coming out." Said Twilight Sparkle, straining herself to keep the shield up. " We have about a minute, and I want answers." The unicorn said, estimating how long her magic would hold up this shield. " Why are the changelings here?" Said Twilight, stamping her hoof into the ground. " Remember, no way out." Morrowseer frowned, rubbing his muzzle. " I needed some way to get back at the dragonets. You know them as odd-looking horse-things, but I knew them in the other world. They destroyed my home, my kingdom." Said Morrowseer. " So, I went to the closest place I could find in the wasteland I was in after I followed them through the portal. Now we're all stuck. Is that settled?" " Not yet. Why did you free me?" She said. " I didn't want to catch you." Half-lied Morrowseer. He didn't want to even be here, and catching this pony was the last on his mind, but it was something Chrysalis convinced him into letting happen. Twilight Sparkle strained under the forces hitting the shield. Cold, hard, black shells smashed into the field again and again. Twilight Sparkle's horn lit up a bright purple. A flash burst through the surrounding area. Morrowseer felt as if his bones were being charred in the lava again for a split second. That heat pulsed through his scales, into his body. The unicorn and him now stood in a treetop library, in disgustingly bright colors like everything else in this world. Her mane was slightly singed, her horn was slightly burnt. She seemed almost in a state of shock. If that unicorn hadn't just saved his life, Morrowseer would've probably knocked her dumb horn. Yet, he felt relief, not anger. Twilight Sparkle, however, felt something much different. Fear. " I have to get the rest of the elements of harmony together!" She said, not sparing a moment to leap out the door, a purple magic wrapping around several necklaces stored in her library. Morrowseer hissed. " Listen, I know you probably won't listen to me, but hear me out. I'm sorry I trapped your new "friend", but I think it's for the better that you don't get involved in thisss." Morrowseer said, straining to walk, as flying was so tiring in this pony body. How did they stay afloat for more than a few minutes? " Listen, I really don't care right now." Said Twilight, walking towards the bakery called Sugar Cube Corner. " You just led an army of deadly creatures right to Ponyville. The "dragonets" are probably already love-drained- or worse, and that fate's about to happen to all of this town if we don't stop them right now." Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis gathered her troops around a hole in the forest. A deep red swirling light was at the bottom. A ruined statue of an ebony dragon was nearby. " This is where Morrowseer said the portal was. Bring forward the prisoners." She said, bringing forward the dragonets. " We're going to drain this world of all it's love. And you are going to help us, whether you want to or not." She said, shooting a beam of green energy towards the cocoons containing them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)